Devices and methods of the type indicated here are available. They are also referred to as ACC systems (adaptive cruise control), speed governors or cruise control, and they are used to regulate the speed of vehicles.
Vehicles are available which also have an electric motor/generator in the drive train in addition to an internal combustion engine. Such an electric motor/generator in the drive train of a motor vehicle is also referred to as a starter generator, a crankshaft starter generator or an integrated starter generator.
German Patent Document No. 199 14 428 refers to a device of the type mentioned here, in which the braking torque of an electric motor/generator in the drive train is used in combination with an automatic cruise control and distance regulating system. When the motor vehicle is driven, the electric motor/generator connected to the engine is always operated as a generator to decelerate the engine and thus supply a load torque to the drive train.